


York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 4 - continued

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York finishes his snack and gets back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 4 - continued

“Okay, so I’ve made sure none of his lunch is going to go to waste, so what's next…

Oh, choking… right.”

York stepped behind the bigger man, reached around him with both arms, his left hand cupping around his right fist as he adjusted to find the correct spot on North’s abdomen.  “So many thrusting jokes, so little time.”  


End file.
